


A Normal Sunday

by shygryf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygryf/pseuds/shygryf
Summary: All Angelina wanted was her sunglasses.





	A Normal Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Title: A Normal Sunday  
Author: [](http://shygryf.livejournal.com/profile)[**shygryf**](http://shygryf.livejournal.com/)  
Prompt: Prize money  
Rating: PG- PG-13  
Pairing: past Fred/Angelna pre George/Angelina  
Summary: All she wanted was to get her sunglasses.  
Warnings: swearing, nudity, nonsense.  
Notes: Thanks so much [](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/profile)[**iamshadow**](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/) for saving me once again with her super beta skills. I am sorry the prompt doesn't have more to do with the story.

 

"All right. If column B has been added correctly then it should equal...YES!"  
  
He hadn't meant for that last part to be so loud. Bad enough that he was talking to himself, being excited over numbers was worse. Professor Vector might have an apoplexy if she saw how much he enjoyed bookkeeping. 

 

Before he could ponder the similarities of accounting and detangling a knot, the doorknob to the office turned. Angelina stepped in took one look at him and gasped. He jumped up and yelled which made her scream and slam the door.

 

"Bloody hell George! What the fuck are you doing?" she said through the door.

 

He sat back down. Now that the initial shock was over, he was amused. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

 

"You know what it looks like you are doing, though why you would do it here instead of going across the hall, I don’t know."

 

"Just open the door, Angie."

 

She opened the door, scoffed, and covered her eyes. "Could you please put on a cloak or something?"

 

George snickered and put on his trousers. "What's wrong Angie?"

 

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Trousers are on," he said after he realized what she was waiting for. She opened her eyes and sat in the chair across from him. 

 

"You were naked in your office on a Sunday afternoon! Is that not enough wrong for you?"

 

"Not at all. That’s a normal Sunday. Besides, it's not like it's anything you haven't seen before." He waggled his eyebrows.

 

"That was Seventh Year, I didn't see all that much, and it wasn't on purpose." She wished her face wasn't quite so hot. He was obviously not embarrassed in the least and was savoring her mortification.

 

"You are forgetting Sixth Year in the Quidditch showers."

 

She smiled dreamily. "That was on purpose, and <i>not</i> you."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"No doubt. That was Fred using polyjuice. Even if he had your mole on his left shoulder, he still kissed like Fred."

 

"Lee owes me ten Galleons."

 

"For what?"

 

"He bet that you wouldn't see the double fake out; he didn't think you could tell us apart at all."

 

"You bet him ten Galleons on that?"

 

"No, I bet him five, we thought he won."

 

Angelina had gone from surprised, to angry, to embarrassed, to annoyed, in a very short time. She threw his shirt at him. "I am going to my office to get my sunglasses, which is why I came here in the first place. When I get back I want you fully clothed and ready to go."

 

"And why is that?"

 

"Because we are getting the money from Lee, and then you, Wanker, are taking me to dinner."

 

He laughed. "I wasn't wanking. I was balancing the accounts."

 

"Why on earth were you doing the bookkeeping naked?"

 

"I always do. Being good at maths makes me feel like Percy, and nothing is more un-Percy-like than Naked Accounting."


End file.
